prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Murphy
:This article is about the professional wrestler, Michael Cole. For the WWE announcer, see Michael Cole. |birth_place= Greenville, South Carolina |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= The Heart of Darkness Charlotte, North Carolina |trainer=Brodie Chase Mikki Free |debut=June 1999 |retired= |website= }} Michael Cole (July 25, 1974) is an American professional wrestler best known by the ring name Mikael Judas in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) under the ring name Murphy. History Mikael Judas debuted in June 1999 and began working for many independent promotions located in the southeast of the United States. The "Priest Of Punishment" was spawned in Puerto Rico in the IWA promotion, where the former Mikal Adryan became a seemingly inhuman monster and went on to win the group's World Heavyweight Championship. For the past few years, Judas has been highly successful in the National Wrestling Alliance and has come close to winning the NWA Anarchy Heavyweight Championship and the NWA National Heavyweight Championship on a number of occasions. Relies on the chokeslam and the El Crucifejo (Crucifix Power Bomb) to defeat opponents. Has an incredible tolerance for pain and is immensely popular in NWA Anarchy due to his awesome physical presence and amazing in ring abilities. Judas feels it his born duty to seek retribution against the crooks, liars and thieves that permeate the wrestling industry, hence the nickname. As a famous man once said, "It's not about vengeance, it's about punishment." NWA Wildside (2002-2005) Mikael Judas became a part of NWA Wildside as the 1 Man Mafia Mikal Adryan in May 2002 as part of The Elite Swingers. In June 2003 that group disbanded and he and Murder 1 became the Dark City Soldiers in June 2003. December 2003 Jeff G. Bailey offered Judas a chance to be a part of the NWA ELITE with Rainman, Azreal and Jason Cross. Judas has had Dark matches with both WWE and TNA. NWA Anarchy (2005 - 2009) After the death of NWA Wildside, Judas became a top star with NWA Anarchy, including winning the NWA Anarchy Heavyweight Championship at Hostile Environment in 2005. Currently Judas is the 2 time NWA Anarchy Heavyweight Champion, having defeated former champ, Shadow Jackson and is managed by Mr. Cid Istic Esq. NWA Charlotte (2009) Total Nonstop Action Wrestling On the June 23, 2010, tapings of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's Impact! television show, Judas made his debut along with fellow worker Phill Shatter as TNA security. This is considered an extended tryout for the two, and may lead to "something bigger" down the line. On the July 29, 2010 edition of TNA Impact! taping, Judas, now using the name Murphy, and Shatter, using the name Gunner, came out after an altercation involving Jeff Hardy and Mr. Anderson with Matt Morgan, and attacked Hardy and Anderson, thus turning heel. They then teamed with Morgan in a handicap match, where they were defeated by Hardy and Anderson. After appearing with Morgan the following week, Gunner and Murphy's angle with him was discontinued and they went back to being regular security guards. On the October 21 edition of Impact! Gunner and Murphy aligned themselves with Jeff Jarrett and helped him beat down Samoa Joe. At Turning Point Gunner and Murphy interfered in a match between Jarrett and Joe, helping Jarrett pick up the win. On the following edition of Impact! Gunner and Murphy made their in–ring return, losing to Samoa Joe in a handicap match. At the December 9 tapings of Xplosion Gunner and Murphy picked up their first win in TNA, defeating Ink Inc. (Jesse Neal and Shannon Moore) in a tag team match. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''El Crucifejo'' (Crucifix Powerbomb) :*''Assisted Suicide'' (Pumphandle slam) *'Signature moves' :*Diving lariat :*Running arched big boot *'Managers' :*Jeff G. Bailey :*Mr. Cid Istic *'Nicknames' :*"The Priest of Punishment" :*"One Man Mafia" Championships and accomplishments *'International Wrestling Association' :*IWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' :* NWA Wildside Tag Team Championship (1 time) (with Azrieal) :* NWA Anarchy Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :* NWA Wildside Future Star for 2004 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :* PWI ranked him # 153 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 2010 External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:South Carolina wrestlers Category:Living people Category:1974 births Category:1999 debuts Category:NWA Anarchy alumni Category:NWA Charlotte alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Presents alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Chattanooga alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:Purks International Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Rampage Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Male wrestlers